vsbattlesfandomcom-20200223-history
Canta
Powers and Stats Tier: 6-B | Much higher Name: Canta, Morkana (her artifact) Origin: Id The Greatest Fantasy Fusion Gender: Female Age: Unknown | 10,000s Classification: Spiritual Being, Six Fragments of Chaos Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Magic, earth and lightning manipulation, Teleportation, Telepathy, Telekinesis, ki/energy sense and manipulation, Immortality (Types 1, 2 and 6), artifact and living beings creation, energy blast, Matter Manipulation, soul transfering and manipulation, her physical form is pure energy Attack Potency: At least Country level (Pulverized giant Minions of God) | Much higher via power-scaling (Can easily take on Bellephor, Procas, and Duke Keisa at once and gives a tough fight to Id) Speed: Massively Hypersonic (Walked into the middle of a place disscusion between Bellephor and Procas, Duke Keisa without anyone noticing. Can be amplified much further with earth magic. Reacted to and intercepted the blast of a giant Minion of God before it hit Percer and Ashirijen) | Massively Hypersonic+ (Casually used magic to blow and redirect Bellephor and Duke Keisa despite that they attacked initially without looking, and she considered Procas to be slow) Lifting Strength: Regular Human Striking Strength: Country Class (Destroyed many giant Minions of God) | At least Large Country Class with magic Durability: At least Country level (blocked the entire blast of a giant Minions of God with her body albeit she died) | Much higher against magic (tanked a blast of her own that easily break Lamia's shield and hurts Chun Hwa even on a worse extent than several Stamps combined), can be amped with barriers Stamina: Superhuman+ Range: At least several of kilometers Standard Equipment: Her artefact (the little girl) Intelligence: Average, despite the poor-strategy mind she is a great magician, in combat she could handle veterans and experienced fighter like Bellephor and Procas, Duke Keisa, also having years of living and fighting experience Weaknesses: Her main body is the Teddy Bear. Childish. Poor strategy-mind. Zero physical defense Notable Attacks/Techniques: '-She can blow people away just by a simple hand raise (the said ones are Sword Masters so they are city level at least)' '-Teddy Bear Magic:' Canta's unique magic which has no casting time '-Lightning Magic:' Canta creating an electric field which could caused static shock to the surrounding and powerful people like Duke Keisa and Bellephor thus immobilize and rendering their movements for a short time. '-Canta Express:' Manipulate the earth to create a snake-like travel road for her. '-Canta Wall:' Manipulate the earth to create a teddy-bear shape wall that could blocks powerful physical attacks. '-Canta Horn:' Transforming Canta King's hands into a webway of rock horns, they are sharp enough to pierce Duke Keisa and Bellephor's body with ease and neutralize them completely. '-Canta King:' A gigantic earth teddy-bear, can handle people like and tanking attacks from Duke Keisa, Bellephor and Chun Hwa, only be broke to pieces after non-stop and countinous waves of attacks from them. Canta also displayed transforming it into a mass of energy with the same shape, it's her ultimate attack that destroyed even Supreme Heaven Destroying Phoenix, one of Id's strongest attack. Key: Ground Zero Canta | Current Canta Gallery Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Id The Greatest Fusion Fantasy Category:Earth Users Category:Electricity Users Category:Spirits Category:Immortals Category:Six Fragment of Chaos Category:Manhwa Characters Category:Tier 6 Category:Female Characters Category:Magic Users